


Bickering

by Ashto0



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Smut, Schlatt is actually nice, They get lost on a roadtrip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashto0/pseuds/Ashto0
Summary: Schlatt and Quackity got stuck on a road trip and run out of gas in the middle of the woods. They don’t have any cell service and have to spend the night in the car, I promise no smut, just cute cuddles :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt
Kudos: 11





	Bickering

“Are you sure you know where we’re going?” Quackity asked from the passenger side of Schlatt’s car. They had been driving for around three hours now and are on a small road in the middle of the forest. Nothing to be seen for miles.

Schlatt sighed, “Yes, this is like the fourth time you’ve asked. Can you just be quiet and trust me?” Schlatt, as much as he wanted to punch Quackity right now, kept his focus on the road in front of him.

“Ugggghhh, we’ve been on the road forever!” Quackity whined, sinking into his seat. After that, the two of them were silent, only the slight hum of the car and the quiet mariachi music playing from the radio. Quackity just turned his head to face the window, watching the trees pass. As calm as Schlatt seemed about the situation, Quackity was pretty sure they were lost, he hadn’t seen any sign of civilization for the past hour.

Quackity got bored of watching trees and decided to rummage around in the mess that is Schlatt’s car, it’s like he’s never cleaned it out, who knows what you could find. As Quackity unbuckled his seatbelt to rummage around in the backseat, Schlatt swerved to avoid a big branch in the road.

Quackity was flung into the center console, hitting his chest against and flailing his wings into Schlatt’s face.

“What are you and idiot?! Sit back down dumbass!” Schlatt yelled, pulling Quackity back into his seat from the front of his jacket.

Quackity, sitting back up, still kind of shaken from the swerve, looked at Schlatt. “What do you mean?! You’re the one who almost crashed the car!’

Schlatt’s face twisted in offence, he looked over to Quackity for a brief moment, the boy’s beanie was crooked and he still didn’t have his seatbelt on. “Well I would’ve seen it if you weren’t being so distracting, climbing over the backseat. What the hell were you even doing?”

Quackity smirked at the comment, “Oh so I’m distracting now? Can’t take your eyes off my ass long enough to drive properly?” He nudged Schlatt’s arm slightly, annoying him was pretty easy.

Schlatt just sighed, sinking back into his seat, eyes still on the road. “You know that’s not what I meant, listen, we’re almost at the hotel just- shut up.”

Quackity’s smirk disappeared, Schlatt’s voice was calm, he wasn’t yelling. That was scarier. Maybe he pushed him too far, he has been annoying him this entire trip.  
He reached over and turned up the music, pulling his seatbelt over him and leaning over to the window 

—————————————————————————

After about fifteen minutes, it had gotten dark and Quackity fell asleep. Finally Schlatt had some peace and quiet. They were still in the woods, Schlatt might’ve underestimated how far away the hotel is. Well, they would make it eventually probably around midnight.

This whole trip was Quackity’s idea, he said it’d be fun to get away from everyone, apparently the hotel’s supposed to be really nice too. But they ended up fighting the whole way to the hotel, until Quackity passed out that is. Why did he suggest such a long trip if he was going to complain the whole time?  
They were an odd couple, never really seeming to get along but they loved each other nonetheless.

Schlatt looked over to Quackity, sleeping, his head resting on the window. His beanie fell off a while ago so his messy black hair hung over his face. His lips were parted slightly, breathing slowly and calmly. He looked so peaceful.

Schlatt looked back to the road with a smile on his face, Quackity always looked so cute when he was sleeping.  
The peaceful moment was over soon though, the car started slowing to a stop, turning off.

They ran out of gas.

“Shit.” Schlatt said, unbuckling his seatbelt. He got out of the car to get the extra gas tank.

He slammed the door, frustrated that the car had run out of gas. The slam of the door woke Quackity up with a jolt, he looked around, confused. He looked around for Schlatt not finding him until he heard a loud “Fuck!” from the back of the car.

The car door swung open again, Schlatt holding an empty gas tank, pointing to it, yelled, “I thought you filled this shit up!”

Quackity, realizing what must’ve happened, made a confused face. “I thought I did too...?” He raised his shoulders and shrugged.

“God damnit.” Schlatt said, standing up, his voice was breathy, almost a sigh.

This wasn’t a great situation to be in, stuck in the middle of who knows where with a car that’s out of gas.

Quackity got out of the car too, looking over the top of it at Schlatt with an apologetic look on his face. 

“So what do we do now?”

None of them answered the question, just sitting in silence, thinking. The wind was blowing a weird whistle through the trees, crickets were chirping and no other cars were anywhere in sight.

“I mean, I didn’t exactly picture being stuck in the middle of the woods when I said we should get some alone time.” Quackity broke the silence, laughing slightly. “Should we call someone?”

Schlatt shook his head, “No fuckin way there’s service out here.” He walked around to the back of the car again and opened the trunk. He started pulling a few bags out, ruining the nice order they had the bags in. He closed the trunk and walked back to the front of the car, getting back in.

Quackity watched in confusion. “Well, get in, we’re sleeping here tonight.” Schlatt said before he closed his door.

Quackity quickly opened his door and climbed in, slowly realizing how uncomfortable his night is going to be. Schlatt pulled out some pajama clothing from the bags, more comfortable than jeans. They quickly got changed and leaned the seats back.

As they laid down, Quackity felt a tinge of guilt, it was his fault they were stuck here. He forgot to fill up the gas tank, he suggested this whole crazy trip in the first place. Schlatt didn’t even say goodnight before rolling over to face away from Quackity.

“Hey, Schlatt?” Quackity spoke quietly.

“Yes?” Schlatt answered, not turning around to face him. His voice had a hint of annoyance in it.

Quackity took a deep breath, worried of the answer he would get to his question. “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

Schlatt’s head leaned over his shoulder to look at Quackity, the slight moonlight lighting up his confused face. The silence spoke for itself and Quackity started rambling.

“I mean, it’s my fault that we’re stuck here and you didn’t even want to come on this stupid trip but I-” He was cut off by Schlatt, now fully facing him.

“Hey hey hey, of course I’m not mad at you, a little annoyed sure.” Schlatt chuckled slightly, “I chose to come on this trip with you, to spend time with you.”  
He reached his hand over to cup Quackity’s cheek.  
“Whether that time spent with you is at a big fancy hotel, or stranded in the middle of the woods with no gas, that’s still time with you.”

Quackity smiled, leaning into Schlatt’s hand. “Since when were you this sappy? You never say anything like this.” They both laughed slightly. “Who are you and what did you do with my husband?” Quackity said before laughing harder.

Schlatt pulled his hand back. “Oh shut up. What was I supposed to do? Let you sit there and cry all night thinking I was mad at you over nothing?”

Quackity just shrugged and kept laughing.

“Well, I would’ve gotten annoyed at your crying eventually, you have an ugly ass cry.” Schlatt said, mocking him.

“Hey! You have an ugly cry too!” Quackity lightly punched Schlatt’s shoulder.

“You’ve never even seen me cry you dumbass!”

They playfully argued for the next few minutes, until they were too tired to keep it up. Yep, they were definitely an odd couple, even at their cutest, most sappy moments, they still find a way to stupidly bicker about it. 

As they were falling asleep, Quackity spoke up one last time. “Hey, Schlatt?”

“Yeah?” Schlatt didn’t open his eyes, too tired to.

“Next time we take a trip, as nice as this is, let’s sleep in an actual hotel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story, I wrote this very late at night so it might not be great :/
> 
> This is actually the first time I’ve used a prompt to write a story, the prompt was “Getting lost together” idk how I wrote this whole based off of 3 words but inspiration just hit me hard.


End file.
